You've never tasted what!
by Peanut Butter Rules
Summary: Ralph finds out that Vanellope has never tasted a cherry before... [I don't own anything]
1. Say what?

**Hiya! **

**This fanfic occurs right after the movie.**

* * *

"Welcome to my home!" Vanellope plopped down on her new queen sized bed. "Do ya want something a snack? Whaddya want? I've got lollipops, taffies, gummies, cotton candy, and, well, candy. Lots o' candy."

Ralph sat on the biggest chair in the room that Vanellope customed just for a big guy like him. "Um, no thanks. I'm not very hungry." _Grumble,_ his stomach said otherwise. "Er, you don't happen to have any healthier stuff, do ya..."

The girl looked at him. "Like..."

"Like bananas, apples, cherries-"

Vanellope jumped up from her bed. "Yeah, we've got those. Follow me!" She grabbed his sleeve and

_Glitch!_

Suddenly, Ralph was in the hallways.

He blinked once.

_Glitch!_

Now he was at the front door of the castle.

He blinked again.

_Glitch!_

Now, he was outside. Startled, he took a step back. "Wow, you're getting good at that stuff."

"Yuppers! Now come-on!" She tugged at his sleeve.

"Wait just a second, kid," he groaned, one hand clutching his midsection and the other hand clutching his mouth, "All this glitching isn't good for my-" He didn't finish his sentence before he abruptly ran behind a gumball tree and made some horrible retching noises.

Vanellope tapped her foot impatiently. "Come on, Barf Brain. Do you want your snack or what?"

"Ugh. OK I'm done."

She ran off with Ralph following behind her. They arrived at a tree covered with dark red spheres.

"Cherries!," Ralph boomed and quickly grabbed some for the girl and him. He took a ginormous bite and-

promptly spit it out.

"Eww, what is this?" He poked the discarded piece with his toe, cautiously.

Vanellope took a bite and gave him a _duh_ look. "It's a cherry flavored gummy, doih. What d'ya think it was?"

"An actual cherry, for starters..." Ralph's stomach growled again. "Do you actually have any cherries here?"

She rolled her eyes. "This whole place is made of candy."

"Oh, I shoulda figured." _facepalm. "_Don't you get sick of candy? Don't you want to eat other stuff like actual _cherries?_"

"Never tasted them before."

"Yeah, but- wait," he did a double-take, "You've never tasted a cherry before?"

"Uh, no. If you haven't noticed already, I couldn't really get out of my game to get any fruits."

"Oh." He looked right at the candy in his hand and then at the tiny girl in front of him. "Well, we're going to change that."

* * *

**There's gonna be another chapter, but it's going to be extremely short. **

**It's just that my laptop's battery is gonna die soon, so...nuff said.**


	2. How is it?

**Oops, sorry you guys had to wait this long. I had finals and I couldn't find my laptop charger.**

**Without any further ado...**

* * *

Vanellope looked at the red orb in her hand with a sense of distaste from her perch on top of Ralph's head. "Are ya positive this is a cherry?"

Ralph rolled his eyes. "Yes it is. Straight from PacMan."

"Are ya 100% sure?"

"Yes, I just told you."

"Are you absolutely sure?"

"Yes!"

"Are you absolutely, positively-"

"Oh, would you just eat the cherry already!" He threw his hands in the air.

The kid just looked at the fruit some more. "How do you know it's not some kind weird alien food?"

Ralph facepalmed. "Oh, for the love of-"

"OK! Ok! Was just messin' with ya. Yeesh. But seriously, are you sure it's not-"

"You know what?" Ralph put his cherry to his lips. "_I'll_ take the first bite." He took a giant bite out of the cherry, the juicy flavor filling his mouth. "Hmm-mmm. See, it's delicious. Take a bite. Just be careful 'bout the pit inside."

"A pit? What's a pit?"

"Stop stalling, kid, and eat it already."

"OK. Ok. Fine."

Vanellope brought the cherry to her lips and took a tiny bite. She chewed and swallowed, slowly.

Ralph looked at her expectantly. "So, how does the cherry taste?"

The girl opened her mouth to reply-

And barfed on his head.

* * *

**I honestly had no idea how to end this...**

**Review!**


End file.
